


Only Human

by Nella_Paulina



Series: The one and only [1]
Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Conspiracy, Government Conspiracy, Human Characters, Lots of plot, Multi, Platonic Relationship, Plot Twists, Science, Science Fiction, Secret Service - Freeform, Some Humor, Some angst, Time Skips, Trigger Warning inside, War, english private, how do you tag?, secret agencies
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nella_Paulina/pseuds/Nella_Paulina
Summary: Skipper ya sabía que el interrogatorio venía, lo sabía porqué había realizado más de uno en su vida y teniendo en cuenta su reciente misión fallida, que cargaba con una baja especial en el equipo, era inevitable. Encendió un cigarrillo y comenzó a recordar como llego ahí.





	1. Interrogatorio de Skipper I

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, mi nombre es Nella, es un gusto conocerte.
> 
> solo queria dejar claro 2 cosas:  
> 1) este Fic tiene muchos saltos en el tiempo, asi que esten atentos a las fechas que salen al comienzo de cada capitulo  
> 2) este fic originalmente fue publicado en Fanfiction . net, bajo mi cuenta (nella311) y lo he cambiado aqui.

_Base central del Servicio Secreto del Reino Unido._

_Coordenadas: 51°30'26''N 0°07'39''O_

_Fecha: –/–/2014_

_Tipo de interrogatorio: A-1. Máxima seguridad._

_Sujeto: General –––––– Skipper, de la asociación ––––––._

_Interrogador: –––––– Jones._

* * *

 

— ¿Podría contarnos lo sucedido, señor Skipper?  
Él ya sabía que el interrogatorio venía, lo sabía porque había realizado más de uno en su vida y teniendo en cuenta su reciente misión fallida, que cargaba con una baja  _especial_  en el equipo, era inevitable. Chasqueo la lengua. Detestaba esos cuartos oscuros y pequeños donde solo una diminuta lámpara iluminaba las entrevistas forzosas e involuntarias que se llevaban a cabo a diario bajo su tenue luz.  
  
Oyó un carraspeo de parte de su interlocutor que le interrumpió su crítica y se recompuso en la silla incomoda y metálica como la mesa que hacia juego frente a él.  
— ¿Y bien? — el oficial de pie junto al marco de la puerta volvió a insistir. Llevaba un uniforme militar al igual que Skipper, sólo que este estaba en un obvio mejor estado y no olía ni a sudor ni estaba empolvado. Era normal, después de todo, él no acababa de estar en una misión.  
  
— Hijo, será mejor que te sientes, esta historia será larga— su voz ronca ordenó mientras encendía un cigarrillo. Tomó una calada profunda y las cenizas restantes fueron a parar al vaso con agua frente a él. Él no necesitaba agua, solo un buen cigarrillo y algo de whisky para obtener la fuerza necesaria para llevar el peso de esa misión en su espalda.  
  
El joven frente a él miró hacia el espejo de la habitación, preguntando con la mirada a aquellos que observaban el interrogatorio a través del vidrio sí era una buena idea sentarse frente al hombre con cientos de vidas en sus manos ensangrentadas. El permiso se le fue otorgado a través del audífono en su oído izquierdo y avanzó unos pasos hacia la mesa en la cual Skipper se encontraba apoyando su codo mientras fumaba. Al sentarse en la silla, Skipper al fin pudo leer el nombre bordado en la chaqueta del oficial. Jones, leyó. Muy cotidiano.  
  
— Entonces, chico, ¿Qué quieres saber? — sabía la respuesta, pero le gustaba tener el control de la situación. Él siempre fue un líder algo egoísta, pero eso nunca evitó que sus hombres sacrificaran sus vidas por él.  _Pero cuanto le gustaría cambiar eso.  
_  
— Todo — respondió pero recibió una mirada escéptica que obviamente le decía  _"define todo"_. Abrió la carpeta que llevaba en las manos y la hizo resbalar por sobre la mesa para que Skipper la leyera — desde el principio.  
  
Le dio una última aspiración a su cigarro y lo aplastó en la superficie metálica. Con su mano ya libre tomó la carpeta llena de fotos e información confidencial. Muchos párrafos habían sido censurados. Habían lineas negras en vez de letras, pero para Skipper no era necesario leer para ver de que se trataba, lo sabía todo con sólo ver la foto adjunta. Era un logo dorado con una cinta morada que lo adornaba. Su equipo.  
  
— Ponte cómodo. Esto tomará un buen tiempo— pronunciaron sus labios ásperos mientras encendía otro cigarrillo.

 


	2. Testimonio de Skipper I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> skipper nos cuenta como todo comenzó...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo, revisado.
> 
> aproveche de arreglar la ortografía, pero si hay algún problema me avisan. gracias.
> 
> recuerden:  
> los interrogatorios son cortos y los testimonio son largos.

_Dos años atras._

_Base central del Servicio Secreto del Reino Unido._

_Coordenadas: 51°30'26''N 0°07'39''O_

_Fecha: –/–/2012_

* * *

Subió rápidamente al ascensor y pulsó el botón del tercer piso.

Acalorado, abrió la chaqueta de su uniforme dejando que la brisa fresca del aire acondicionado que se hallaba en el elevador le refrescara el torso cubierto por una camiseta sin mangas de algodón. Su pecho sudoroso se veía contorneado a través de la delgada capa de tela que se interponía entre el aire gélido y su piel. Skipper solo deseaba quitarse cada prenda que cubría su cálido cuerpo. Estuvo muriendo de calor las últimas horas; había sido un vuelo muy largo para llegar a Inglaterra y para joderlo más, sin aire acondicionado.  
Confinado en un pequeño _jet_ de la asociación secreta cuyo nombre "jamás debía ser mencionado" y con el ambiente que cada vez se volvía más caliente, fue toda una odisea. Ni siquiera cuando estuvo en su misión en el Sáhara con Manfredi y Johnson la había pasado tan mal y eso que ambos perdieron la garganta por falta de agua y no hablaron por un mes.

_¡Demonios, ni cuando fue torturado por unos terroristas se había sentido así!_

Asqueado, se recordó que él era un profesional y volvió a abrochar su chaqueta antes de que la puerta del elevador se abriera. Se despidió mentalmente de su mejor amigo, el aire acondicionado, y dio un paso fuera del elevador. Con sus manos tras su espalda sujetando fuertemente la carpeta con los datos que necesitaba para el momento, se dirigió a paso firme a una de las pequeñas salas que se encontraban en el piso. 3-B, era la que buscaba, avanzó por los pasillos cubiertos de espejos y pintura gris hasta llegar a su destino.

Su misión era simple, reclutar a un nuevo miembro para un proyecto de su asociación que consistía en reunir una brigada de élites para las misiones más peligrosas o de mayor dificultad que, otro agentes, no pudieran completar; obviamente el SS del reino unido se vio interesado en participar del proyecto, al igual que otras agencias y sindicatos. Según lo que leía en los expedientes, él nuevo recluta era un destacado miembro activo del servicio secreto del reino unido. Todo un académico del disfraz y la infiltración. No sabía nada más, el documento que le entregaron parecía un chiste. De lo censurado que estaba, mejor le entregaban quince hojas negras en vez de desperdiciar tanta tinta en ocultar los datos.

A veces se preguntaba de que servía imprimir tantos archivos sí el noventa y nueve por ciento de ellos acababa bajo una capa de plumón negro. ¿Quien se daba el trabajo de hacerlo, de todos modos? ¿y para que le daban tanta información inútil sí un pedazo rasgado de la última página de un cuaderno podía albergar la misma cantidad de datos útiles que las carpetas llegas de papeles inservibles que le entregaban?

Decidió dejar de criticar el sistema y devolvió sus pensamientos al presente. Frente a Skipper se encontraba el salón de conferencias 3-B, y fuera de este, tres asientos del mismo color depresivo que toda la institución. En la silla más cercana a la puerta había un chico que no aparentaba ni madurez ni años. Skipper le ignoró y abrió la puerta de acero inoxidable. Vacío. Entró un poco más la cabeza, quizá del otro lado se encontraba el recluta. Nada.

_Absolutamente nada._

Enojado, cerró la puerta queriendo dar marcha atrás. Era un mal día para molestarlo. No era como sí hubieran días en los que si, de cualquier forma.

Quizá se equivocó de salón. Si, eso podría ser. Miró a su lado y se dio cuenta de la mirada azul cielo que lo observaba. Era él chico de hace un rato y ahora que lo miraba bien, abrazaba fuertemente un maletín de cuero negro. No era la primera vez que trataba con ingleses, les gustaba escabullirse y el juego de espías. Quizá el muchacho lo debía llevar a la verdadera ubicación del nuevo interno.

—Tu, niño. ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? — llamó la atención del menor, este se disculpó por sus malos modales en un acento puramente británico y accedió a ayudarle en lo que fuera posible — soy el general Skipper, busco a un nuevo recluta y ...  
— _O_ _h,_ ¿S-skipper?, ¿Es realmente usted?— el chico se paró de su asiento sonriente y le dio un apretón de manos forzoso a él hombre que tenía al frente. Skipper gritaba internamente y le rogaba a lo que fuera que estuviera allá arriba en los cielos que ese niñato no fuera quien creía — Me han hablado mucho de usted, señor. No puedo esperar a que comencemos a trabajar juntos

_Y ahí se fue su fe en Dios._

Su fantasía de un hombre viejo y duro que podría ser un padre para él y enseñarle unos cuantos trucos sucios del espionaje se fueron a la mierda. La mirada dulce e inocente del nuevo cadete aplastó su imaginación. Por más que se intentará convencer de que todo era una broma de los ingleses y su retorcido sentido del humor no se le ocurría una excusa. No era idea de los inocentes ni nada parecido.

_No, no, no,_ _ **¡No!**_ ¡No, se negaba a creer que el niñato con cara de infante y peinado de One Direction sería su nuevo interno!

Pero es que... _¡mirenlo!_ Era un pingüino con cara de bebé, que así es como Skipper llamaba los vestidos de esmoquin negro y camisa blanca (y sus variaciones, por supuesto). ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿donde estaba el maestro del disfraz que le prometieron? Solo veía a un niño que no había vivido dos carajos en la vida.

Él joven se sentía incómodo siendo observado tan intensamente por su superior. Intimidado por su mirada oscura y la diferencia de casi una cabeza de altura, decidió llamar su nombre. Su apellido adornado por el fuerte acento inglés se escuchó como _"Sargento Skipah"._

Nuevamente se recordó que era un profesional y que supuestamente el chico frente a él también lo era y que su rama de especialización era el disfraz. Aparentar lo que no era. _La esencia de ser un espía_. A lo mejor ahora estaba dando una demostración de sus capacidades aparentando no tener más de dieciséis años. Aunque el peinado de metrosexual le parecía innecesario para Skipper, ¿pero que sabía él? Llevaba el mismo corte militar de toda su vida, quizá parecer una niña era la nueva moda. No lo sabía.

— Bien, hijo, ¿a que te refieres con que te han contado mucho de mi? — corrían rumores de sus hazañas, era normal, pero no era algo bueno, algunos exageraban y otros divulgaban calumnias sin sentido. Era mejor dejarle en claro al niño que él no era un súper héroe, ni tampoco un villano, solo servía a su país.

— Oh, solo algunas historias y rumores — soltó la mano de su superior, y retomó su maletín — pero debo decir que los rumores no le hacen justicia, señor Skipper— algo sonrojado, miró el suelo. De verdad que le recordaba a un niño pequeño conociendo a su súper héroe favorito en su fiesta de cumpleaños — Será todo un honor trabajar con usted.  
Skipper se sintió alagado. El era todo un veterano, pero no era algo de todos los días que alguien quien tenía tan buen registro de misiones ejecutadas a la perfección y un número de bajas tan alto le alagará así.

— También será un honor — fue todo lo que pudo contestar, el no era un hombre de palabras, si no uno de acción. Le gestionó que comenzará a caminar, quería volver al ascensor. Esas paredes gruesas antibalas creaban un horno del edificio — Leí tu expediente. Tienes una alta tasa de éxitos y bajas, lo cual es impresionante, pero, a demás de eso no se ni siquiera tu edad.

— M-muchas gracias, significa bastante viniendo de usted. Y respecto a la edad... _Tengo veintidós años_ — Skipper casi se atraganta. Le doblaba la edad, el tenía unos terribles cuarenta y cuatro años. Se sintió viejo, miró de reojo al chico que tenía a su lado. Era muy pequeño, y joven; parecía frágil, pero eso era bueno, nadie sospecharía de él. Sin embargo, a Skipper le dejó un mal sabor en la boca, que alguien tan joven cargara con tantas vidas. ¡Quien sabe que cosas habrá visto tras lineas enemigas!

— ¿Y... tienes algún nombre? — preguntó al llegar al ascensor, se había cansado de referirse a el como "niño" dentro de su cabeza, cuando era un mayor de edad, sin importar cuanto aparentaba. Era una falta de respeto para alguien tan experimentado. O al menos eso creía Skipper tras convencerse que todo era solo una fachada del chico.

— En el servicio secreto se refieren a mi como "P-1", sí a eso se refiere — no le sorprendía, más de una vez trabajo con algún _"M"_ o _"007"_ , pero este chico iba a ser parte de su equipo permanentemente desde ahora. Necesitaba un nombre para referirse a el, o al menos una palabra.

— Comprendo, ¿pero no tienes un nombre real? Serás parte de un equipo, debe haber algún nombre para llamarte— insistió mientras sacaba una cajetilla de cigarros de su bolsillo.

— Es confidencial, y le sugiero que no encienda el cigarrillo aquí — Skipper le miró incrédulo, le había sacado la carta de "es confidencial" y le prohibía fumar. _Dos cosas que lo molestaban._

— ¿Y no tienes algún rango? ¿Algo con que referirme a ti? ¿Un apodo quizás?— continuó con su acción por pura rebeldía infantil y encendió el cigarrillo. A su vez, el joven abrió por primera vez su maletín, lo justo y necesario para entrar la mano y sacar un pequeño cilindro, pero no lo suficientemente para que Skipper viera su interior.

— Grado 1, división I, sector confidencial. Pero me parece...— antes de terminar la frase, abrió el cilindro. Era un paraguas, pequeño, para una sola persona y a Skipper no le pudo parecer más raro— que en su sistema sería Cabo primera clase.

Skipper le seguía mirando extrañado, ¿Para que él paraguas en un elevador?. Su respuesta llegó del cielo, o más bien del techo. El humo proveniente del cigarrillo en su boca había encendido la alarma de incendios y una pequeña ducha comenzó a funcionar empapando al oficial de pies a cabeza. El lado bueno es que ya no tenía calor, el malo es que su cajetilla y carpeta estaban empapadas. Pero no le importaba lo segundo.

— Lo lamento, son muy sensibles— refiriéndose a las alarmas, él cabo segundo se disculpó y sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo. Se lo ofreció a su superior para que se secará el rostro.

— No pasa nada, necesitaba una ducha de cualquier forma— lo que más lamentaba eran sus cigarrillos. _Yolanda_. Esa marca no encontraba en todos lados— Por cierto, Cabo te queda.

El joven de mirada celeste sonrió, mientras compartía un poco de su paraguas, para cubrir inútilmente al oficial del sistema contra incendios de todo el edificio dejando que el agua le cayera a él.

— _¿Cabo?_ ¡me gusta!— sonrió de forma infantil.

Y ambos salieron de la facilidad, empapados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> espero que lo hayan disfrutado :)
> 
> los veré dentro de poco!

**Author's Note:**

> espero que lo hayan disfrutado, el proximo capitulo sera publicado dentro de la semana :)  
> se agradecen sus comentarios.


End file.
